


A new Kink?

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, VictUuri, blowjob, request, these two are killing me, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Tumblr Request:Anon asked: Viktuuri fic with spanking and daddy kink





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [A New Kink?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771356) by [visiondoesntneedsupervision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision)



> First time I've written a kink like this(well everything is new since I just started lol) but I hope you all enoy it anyway!
> 
> As always, Thank you for your support!

Yuuri hadn’t meant to say it, he really hadn’t. The situation was just overwhelming, so his brain was malfunctioning. Yeah, that had to be the reason for it.

He and Viktor had been at the rink all day. Yuuri was working on his jumps and even with his huge pool of stamina, he was exhausted. Yuuko was standing by to cheer him on and brought lunch for them all. It was comforting to have her here. She was a breath of fresh air compared to Viktor at the moment. The Russian man had been lecturing him practically non-stop, which was what had Yuuri’s brain on fire.

After an unsightly fall Yuuri could barely move. His body ached and he thought he would puke from all this work. Yuuko and Viktor had both skated to his side to offer assistance. Well, Viktor began lecturing him once again.

Yuuri let out a frustrating cry. “Enough already dad, I’m exhausted and need a break now!” his face was hot from sweat. “We’ve been at it all day and I think-“ he shut his mouth when he realized what he had said, a dark blush creeping onto his cheeks. “I MEAN VIKTOR!” he flailed his arms in embarrassment.

Yuuko let out a loud laugh.

Viktor had given him a smirk before caressing Yuuri’s face and running his fingers through his hair. “Yuuri, should I respond to ‘daddy’ from now on?”

The noise Yuuri let out was nothing short of a shriek.

Yuuko gave Viktor a small push. “You’re gonna break him if you say embarrassing things like that.”

Yuuri hadn’t been able to look Viktor in the eye since then.

Yuuri threw himself on his bed face forward, he felt ten times better after a hot bath and good food. He hoped his exhaustion would let him fall asleep quickly. God he was so embarrassed.

A knock sounded on his door.

“Come in.” he didn’t bother to even move, his body was way too tired for that.

“Yuuri,” it was Viktor, the last person he wanted to see. “Your sister told me to tell you that she was going out for a bit to visit a friend.”

Yuuri sat up and nodded, adjusting his glasses.

“You look tired, “

“Well of course I am, you worked me to death today.” He still couldn’t look Viktor in the eye. “…about earlier…”

Viktor smiled approaching him and rubbing his head. “Is that why you won’t look at me?”

Yuuri nodded furiously.

“Well if you want to call me daddy you should save it for the bedroom.”

Yuuri jumped back. “No! T-that’s not what I meant when I-“

Yuuri blushed as Viktor pushed him back on the bed and hovered over him. “If it’s something you like, I’m willing to be your ‘d-a-d-d-y’” he emphasized each letter, bringing his lips to meet Yuuri’s.

Yuuri turned his head away, “W.wait!”

“You don’t want to?” Viktor gave him a look that could be compared to sad puppy dog eyes.

Yuuri blushed and furrowed his brow. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just…that’s so embarrassing.” He moved his hands to cover his face. “I didn’t even mean it in that way when I said it. It’s not like I have a K..k-“

“Kink?”

Yuuri nodded beneath his hands.

Viktor thought for a second, before pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s hands. “Well, would you like to see if you do?”

Yuuri uncovered his face to look at Viktor with wide eyes. “What?”

“You don’t know if you like something until you try it Yuuri. I don’t think I’d mind doing it.”

Yuuri didn’t know how to respond.

“I’m willing to explore anything with you Yuuri if you’re willing.”

“No way, it’s too embarrassing Viktor.”

“No need to be embarrassed around me Yuuri, I want you to be comfortable enough to express your sexual desires to me clearly.”

Yuuri wanted to cover his face again. “I…I will if, you really want to.” He could see the look of excitement in Viktor’s eyes.

“Then I won’t hold back.” He smiled as a hand crept up Yuuri’s shirt.

Yuuri flinched as Viktor’s hands caressed his chest. “You’re hands are cold.”

Viktor crushed their mouths together, tongue flicking across Yuuri’s soft lips.

Yuuri moaned as he felt fingers pinching at his nipples.

“Do you like it when I do that, Yuuri?” he bit at the man’s bottom lip.

Yuuri nodded.

“Use your words _malysh”_

“I-I can’t.”

“Hmm? You should listen or daddy will punish you Yuuri.” He kissed him again, with more force this time.

Yuuri melted, the tightening in his pants made that much clear. Viktor’s tongue pressed against his lips and Yuuri didn’t hesitate to part them and give him full access to his mouth.

Viktor pulled back with a smile. “Shall I punish you now or…” he pinched again at the hardening nipple.

“I-it feels good.” Yuuri closed his eyes.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes.” Viktor pulled Yuuri up so he was on his knees now. He helped pull off Yuuri’s shirt completely forgetting about his glasses, which fell to the floor. They both let out a small laugh.

Yuuri undid his pants, pulling them and his underwear off before tossing them to a pile on the floor.

“That’s a good boy.” Viktor winked standing to strip off his own clothes.

Yuuri blushed. Viktor’s body was perfect. He had seen it so many times, yet each time he would blush and turn bright red. The first time they had sex, or tried to at least, Yuuri had actually gotten a nose bleed. He had stained up his clothes and sheets which his mom saw him cleaning. She and his sister had laughed about, not knowing the real embarrassing truth.

“Yuuri, be good boy and get on your hands and knees. Facing me please.”

“W-what?” Yuuri frowned. “You’re going to make me do something embarrassing.”

“Your response should be, ‘yes daddy’.” Viktor smirked. “Now listen to me or I’ll have to punish you, understand?”

Yuuri dropped to his hands and knees as ordered, though the softness of the bed almost knocked him off balance. “Yes..”

“Yes, what?”

Yuuri bit his lip, his face hot. “Y-y-yes, d…daddy.”

“Good boy,” Viktor pushed Yuuri’s bangs out of his face. “Open your mouth so I can give you your reward.”

Yuuri followed orders, opening his mouth to allow Viktor to slip his half hard cock in.

“Yuuri…” Viktor moaned. His hands gripped at the younger man’s hair.

Yuuri swallowed, his mouth tightening around Viktor’s member as he took his deeper into his throat. He could feel Viktor getting bigger in his mouth, and it made Yuuri’s cock twitch.

Viktor rocked his hips slowly, forcing small trust into his lover’s mouth. “You’re making me feel so good right now.”

Drool and pre-cum dripped from Yuuri’s mouth, coating his lips in the slick substance. He pulled away from Viktor’s length and licked his lips.

Viktor blushed, though he had an annoyed look on his face.

“W-what’s wrong.”

“If you do stuff like that, I won’t be able to hold back you know.”

“I know.” Yuuri smiled.

“H-hey,” Viktor leaned down and kissed him gently. “Now I’m the one blushing.”

“I’m glad it’s not just me then.”

Viktor smirked. “Daddy has a new chore for you Yuuri.” He poked at his cheek. “I need you to prepare yourself.”

“Me?”

Viktor nodded smiling. “Give me a show.”

Yuuri hid his face in his hands again. Just when he thought he had collected himself Viktor had pulled the rug from beneath him.

Viktor reached over to Yuuri’s dresser, pulling out a bottle of lubricant and tossing it to Yuuri. “You’ve felt me do it plenty of times right? I’ll guide you if you’d like. “

Yuuri nodded, sitting back on the bed and spreading his legs. His eyes darted up to Viktor who was slowly stroking himself. Quickly, he squirted a handful of lubricant into his hand.

“That’s it _malysh_.”

Yuuri reached between his legs, coating his entrance in the liquid and massaging it in. It’s not like he hadn’t touched himself there before. He had fingered himself once or twice while masturbating, during nights when his dreams brought memories of his and Viktor’s sex life.

He rubbed his middle finger gently around the tight ring of muscles before putting pressure on it. The finger slipped in easily enough and Yuuri let out a small whimper.

“Good boy…” Viktor trailed, his eyes never leaving Yuuri.

Yuuri moved the finger slowly, in small circles. It wasn’t much longer till he added a second, then a third, stretching himself open. He was moaning loudly now, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling.

“Does it feel that good?” Viktor smiled. “Will that be enough for you?”

It wasn’t, Yuuri wanted more, wanted to feel full. Wanted Viktor’s hands on him, wanted to kiss him.

“It’s not enough.” Yuuri breathed.

Viktor approached him, the sudden shift in the bed making Yuuri’s fingers slip out. Viktor settled between his legs, leaning in and nuzzling against Yuuri’s neck. “Do you want daddy’s cock?”

Yuuri’s body shook in response.

“If you want it, “ he teased, lining himself up at Yuuri’s entrance. “You have to ask for it.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck. “I want it, please, daddy.” He couldn’t believe he was saying it. God he was so embarrassed, yet at the same time, it was exciting and new and had him shaking with pleasure.

“Tell me clearly what you want Yuuri, or I won’t understand.”

Yuuri reached between them, stroking the top of Viktor’s member with his fingers. “Please daddy, I want your c-cock.”

Viktor let out a grunt as his body quivered before he came, shooting his load at Yuuri’s entrance.

Yuuri blinked, before looking to Viktor, who had his face buried in his shoulder. “V-Viktor?”

“I’m sorry Yuuri. “he whined. “You’re just too damn cute I couldn’t even handle it. I’m the worst.”

“Don’t be silly Viktor.” He began patting his back. “I’m glad I could make you feel good since it’s usually me who loses it first.” He laughed. “If you want to wait a m-“

He winced as Viktor pushed into him suddenly. He could feel that he was still hard inside him. “You’re talking like we’re done Yuuri.”

Yuuri tossed his head back as Viktor thrust into him.

“You didn’t really think I would let you off that easy did you?” he grunted, moving his hips in a steady motion.

Before Yuuri could respond Viktor had pulled out and flipped him over onto his stomach. He grabbed onto Yuuri’s hips before pushing back into him again. He was gentle for only a moment before pulling almost completely out and then slamming back in.

Yuuri gripped the sheets beneath him, burying his face into the white cotton. They hadn’t even been going at it for long and his hips were already aching from Viktor’s thrusts.

The sound of skin against skin filled the room alongside with Yuuri’s cries of pleasure. The boy was practically panting. He closed his eyes as Viktor shifted his angle slightly, reaching deeper inside of him.

“V-Viktor” he moaned against the sheets. He was caught off guard as sudden stinging sensation across his ass. “Ah!” he went to push himself up but Viktor’s hand rested against the middle of his back and held him down. “What?” he panted, Viktor never ceased his thrusts. “Viktor?” He flinched from another smack. It didn’t hurt, no it was the opposite. The slight sting had his cock leaking like crazy, begging for release.

Viktor leaned over him, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s ear. “Yuuri, can you repeat that?” he smirked.

“Daddy!” he corrected himself, squeezing his eyes shut, tears prickling from the pleasure coursing through him. ”Daddy!” he cried out again. He reached under himself, grasping ahold of his hard length and stroking himself in time with Viktor’s thrust.

“Y-Yuuri, you’re squeezing me so tightly.” He could feel himself unraveling again. It wouldn’t be long now.

“I can’t anymore.” Yuuri panted between moans.

Viktor pulled him up from the bed, wrapping his arms around him as Yuuri was now basically on his lap. “You gotta work for it baby, work for daddy.” He slowly rolled his hips.

Yuuri gripped his thighs as he rocked his own hips, Viktor’s cock was so deep inside him, he could barely think of anything else.

Viktor reached around and grabbed Yuuri’s cock, stroking it quickly, it was already so swollen and wet, and he knew Yuuri would be coming soon.

“Daddy, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-“ He bit his lip as he came, spurts of cum shooting between Viktor’s fingers and onto the mattress. His legs were shaking, his mind was blank, all he could do was ride out the pleasure.

He let out a small cry as he felt Viktor’s cock twitching inside him as he came, hot liquid filling him up.  

“That’s a good boy…” Viktor smiled patting Yuuri’s head gently, massaging his scalp. “You did so good.”

They had to take a minute or two in order to collect themselves before Viktor slipped out of him and the two collapsed onto the bed, staring at one another.

“That was amazing Yuuri.” Viktor smiled, still a bit out of breath.

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri responded blushing. “It felt…exciting.”

“There are so many things so many things I want to try with you.”

“Me to!” Yuuri wore an eager expression. “When I’m not too embarrassed to ask.” He laughed shyly.

Viktor moved closer and wrapped his arms around the younger man. He kissed him gently. “Yuuri….I love you…”

Yuuri leaned into the embrace. “I love you to.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
